


The Originals: Preferences

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Follows no plot, I Don't Even Know, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Preferences, fluff?, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: A bunch of character x reader preferences for;Klaus MikaelsonElijah MikaelsonKol MikaelsonMarcel GerardVincent GriffithDavina ClaireCami O'ConnellRebekah MikaelsonHayley MarshallHope Mikaelson





	1. How you meet

**Niklaus Mikaelson**  
It had been a long day. Damon had been on your case again about something or other whilst you’d been babysitting his useless self. Stefan had not long since relinquished you from your duties and you were sat at the Mystic Grill bar nursing a pint when someone sat down beside you.

“Bourbon please,” an English accent requested.

Matt brought over the glass and began to pour the dark liquid into the bottle. Once he’d poured a small amount he left to serve some other customers but left the half-empty bottle with the man beside you.

“There’s a first,” you commented.

The blonde smirked, “and why would that be?”

“Matt voluntarily left you the bottle and he only does that if…,” you trailed off.

He smiled again, “I haven’t compelled him this time. But he’s smart enough to remember.”

“You’re that original hybrid pain in the arse Damon keeps complaining about,” you realised.

The Englishman nodded, “and you must be the illusive y/n. I’ve heard all about you from the Salvatores. I’m Klaus.”

He extended his hand to you and you shook it, “nice to actually meet you when you aren’t killing half of Mystic Falls.”

“I can’t help myself, love,” Klaus responded, “now how about we share this bottle and drink our problems away?”

You rolled your eyes, “sounds like a deal to me.”

 **Elijah Mikaelson**  
It was a typical Friday night at the jazz club. Tourists were spilling in off the streets to get a taste of authentic New Orleans. You were around halfway through that night’s set and slightly tipsy of the shots the drummer had bought in an attempt to flirt with you. His attempts failed but you weren’t complaining about the free drinks that seemed to make the notes coming out of the saxophone flow easier.

After you had finished the piece you took a break. You sat down behind the stage with a bottle of water chatting with the bassist. Friday’s were the busiest nights which meant security was about as strict as it got at the jazz club especially considering the people that hung about. None of the band seemed to know why but on a Friday a lot more people were injured or went missing in the quarter. 

A man dressed in a 3 piece suit walked up to where the 2 of you were sat.

“How did you get back here?” You demanded.

He dismissed your question, “security owes me a favour.”

“A likely story,” the bassist mumbled.

He turned to your friend, “will you give us a minute?”

With that, she turned and left you alone without question, “what do you want?”

“To introduce myself to the pretty saxophone player that caught my eye,” he answered, “I’m Elijah.”

You rolled your eyes, “normally guys just try to get me drunk.”

“See,” Elijah began, “that’s because they don’t know how to properly treat a lady.”

You laughed, “and who says I’m a lady?”

“Well, why don’t you let me take you out and we’ll find out?” He offered.

You couldn’t help but smile, “you don’t even know my name.”

“I have a feeling you’re more than just a pretty face,” he responded.

You held out your hand, “phone.”

“Why?” Elijah asked.

You chuckled again, “so I can give you my number so you can take me out when I’m not working.”

He laughed lightly and handed you his phone. You typed in your number with the contact name ‘Pretty saxophone player’ before waving goodbye and going back on stage.

 **Kol Mikaelson**  
It was a normal day in the French Quarter. You were out running errands and helping Davina work out her latest spell. Currently, you were slightly off task browsing through old Beatles records in the shop when you felt somebody looking at you. Across the store, a guy, probably about your age, was watching your every move. He smirked when he realised you had spotted him. You glared at him before leaving the shop without buying anything.

Halfway down the street, someone caught your wrist. You spun around to see the guy who’d been watching you.

“What the hell do you want?” You demanded.

He smiled, “I apologise for the intrusion love but I was drawn to you.”

“You know how cheesy that is right?” You asked irritatedly.

He laughed, “yeah I know but hey worth a try right?”

“Yeah okay. I’ll give you that although maybe next time just say hi?” You offered.

He smirked, “right then. Hi, I’m Kaleb. Do you fancy getting coffee or something one time?”

“Hi Kaleb, I’m y/n. Yes, I suppose you can take me out for coffee,” you answered.

Kaleb handed you a small piece of paper, “here’s my number. Text me sometime.”

He walked off and you couldn’t help but laugh at his unusual attitude.

 **Marcel Gerard**  
You had been dreading this night for weeks; the harvest ritual. Thankfully it was beyond your time to be selected but your best friend’s niece had been chosen. Sophie was determined to find a way to stop it and you’d spent countless hours helping her. 

It was time for the ritual to begin and you stood behind the 4 young girls. You waited with bated breath for the girls to realise what was going on. As soon as Sophie ran up they thought something was off but as the first girl’s throat was slit they descended into pandemonium. Everyone stood calmly as the remaining girls struggled desperately to get free. 

By the time 2 of the girls had been killed tears were streaming down your face as one of the others hold you back. But someone intervened. Vampires dropped into the courtyard catching the attention of everyone present. As the witches tried to fight their attackers Agnes slit Sophie’s niece’s throat and you thought it was all over. You fought hopelessly to free yourself but it was no use. The last girl, Davina was screaming and one of the vampires snapped her captor’s neck and brought her close to him like a father protecting a daughter.

After everything was over and the vampires had left, you stood alone surveying the scene. The bodies of the unfortunate witches were strewn across the graveyard. 3 were easy to pick out; teenage girls in white dresses with fresh red blood spilt down the front of them.

“It’s quite the mess huh?” a voice said behind you.

You shrieked and spun round to see the vampire who had rescued Davina, “don’t jump up on someone like that!”

“My apologies. I’m only here to see what needs to be cleaned up,” he answered.

You sighed, “surely it isn’t your problem? It is witch business after all.”

“You don’t know who I am?” He questioned.

“Nope. I’ve been out of town for a while. I’m only back because Sophie told me about this stupid ritual,” you answered.

He nodded, “well I’m Marcel and I kinda run the whole quarter so anything that happens is my business.”

“Well Marcel I’d love to know what you plan on doing about this,” you said.

Marcel gave you a wry smile, “clear it up and punish the witches. Which won’t include you because I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t very involved in this.”

“As I said,” you responded, “I’m here because I was trying to help Sophie stop this whole thing. We weren’t very successful.”

He offered his hand, “you saved 1 of them. Davina is safe and I’m sure she’d appreciate if you visited.”

You smiled and took his hand, “I’m y/n by the way.”

 **Vincent Griffith**  
It had been a slow day as far as the Mikaelsons were concerned. Klaus had refrained from killing anyone and Elijah hadn’t gone all high and mighty on you about doing something with your immortal life… yet. Freya was away doing something and you sat stretched out in the courtyard with your favourite book.

Just as you were beginning to relax the peace was disturbed, “Freya!”

“She’s not here,” you answered, “and I don’t know where she’s gone or when she might come back. So please leave and allow the silence to resume.”

The man who had arrived glared at you, “who died and made you queen.”

“Technically me. Now bugger off before I snap your neck,” you responded.

He looked at you for a minute before realising, “you’re y/n. Freya told me about you. Nightmare who adopted all the Mikaelson brothers’ worst traits.”

“That would be me,” you agreed, “now would you please leave? I’ve not seen this book in 50 years and I would like sufficient time to become acquainted with it. And I’ll tell Freya you were looking for her whatever your name is.”

He smiled, “I’m Vincent. I’ll leave you to your book, enjoy it.”

 **Davina Claire**  
“So explain to me again, slowly, why you have a teenage girl in the attic of an old church where a massacre took place,” you asked Marcel.

He sighed, “she was 1 of the girls supposed to be sacrificed in the harvest ritual which allows the witches to continue drawing power from the ancestors or something like that. Sophie told me about and obviously, I had to do something because they were going to kill 4 kids but I only got there in time to save Davina so I’m keeping her somewhere safe where the witches won’t find her.”

”And I’m here because?” You asked.

He explained, “because I figured she could use someone to talk to. The only real options are you or Thierry and as well as he can play I don’t think he would be good with a teenage girl. And you were one once.”

”Yeah. Years ago!” You protested, “times have changed since then.”

”Eh you can get away with it,” Marcel said as he opened the church door.

You shoved him, “and it’s your fault I’m eternally 18.”

”Just talk to her will you?” Marcel asked, “she feels completely alone. You know what that’s like.”

You nodded, “I’ll speak to her but no promises. Teenagers are very different than they were in my day.”

“Oh shush,” Marcel laughed, “you’re only bloody 24!”

With that, you left the older vampire by the altar and climbed the steep stairs to the attic. You knocked and the door and waited for the small voice to say ‘come in’ before entering. The only things in the circular room were a small set of drawers and a bed where Davina was curled up in what looked like Marcel’s t-shirt.

“Hey. You’re Davina, right? I’m y/n,” you greeted her.

The young girl looked at you, “why are you here?”

“I’m Marcel’s friend. He thought you might benefit from talking to someone other than a 200-year-old guy with no clue about being a teenage girl,” you answered.

She laughed slightly, “are you a vampire?”

“Yeah but I’m not hundreds of years old,” you responded.

Davina smiled, “do you know what’s going to happen?”

 **Camille O'Connell**  
After a stressful day, you were sat the bar in Rousseau’s with the remainder of a bottle of whiskey. You had just broken up with your partner after finding out they were involved in the harvest ritual. Despite being human you were up to date with all the supernatural happenings due to Father Kieran.

“Are you keeping that?” The bartender that had just taken over asked.

You nodded, “I paid for it.”

“Rough night huh?” she asked.

You laughed, “something like that.”

“Wanna talk about it y/n?” she persisted.

You shook your head, “I’m good Cami. After having a secret hidden from me for 8 months I just want to get drunk and forget about everything.”

“That bad?” Cami questioned.

You downed what was left in your glass, “yup.”

“Well in that case,” she said grabbing a glass, “you aren’t drinking alone.”

 **Rebekah Mikaelson**  
You were not particularly enjoying yourself. Kol was on a bender with his sister in France and had insisted you join them for a night of ‘civilised conversation’ at a masquerade ball. It was about as far out of your comfort zone as it got.

In true Kol fashion, he’d found a pretty girl and ditched you, leaving you alone at a table by the bar. Your mask lay discarded beside you and the painfully high heels he’d convinced you to wear were somewhere under your chair. Here you had the perfect view of the entrance where you could judge everyone’s outfits (rightly or wrongly so). 

A young women came into the room that took your breath away. Her blonde hair was swept up and she was wearing a floor length midnight blue dress. As soon as she arrived Kol spoke to her. They exchanged a few words and he nodded in your direction before going back to his latest conquest. 

“You look awful lonely,” she greeted in an accent similar to Kol’s.

You laughed, “well that’s what happens when your best friend ditches you for a half decent looking French maiden.”

“Yeah about that. Kol feels bad and since I don’t exactly want to be here either we’re going to escape together and have some real fun. I’m Rebekah, his sister,” she introduced.

You smiled, “I’m y/n. Now, where is the best place in the area for macaroons?”

 **Hayley Marshall**  
“How are you feeling y/n?” Oliver asked.

You shrugged, “like it still isn’t gonna happen.”

“You know both of us will be here the whole time,” Jackson reassured, “plus I’ve got someone else that’s coming to help us.”

You gave him a look, “who?”

“Hayley. She’s a hybrid and one of us,” he explained.

You smiled, “oh her. Oliver has told me all about her.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “yes her. She volunteered to come to make sure nothing went wrong.”

“Hi you 2,” a young woman greeted as she entered the cabin, “nice to see you again. You must be y/n it’s good to meet you.”

You gave her a small wave, “hi Hayley.”

“Can you goons give us a couple of minutes?” She asked.

Jackson and Oliver left them alone in the room. Once they had left Hayley turned to her, “how are you holding up y/n?”

“Honestly, I’m terrified. I know that you guys have been through it a lot but it’s still a lot to handle. I knew it was gonna happen eventually but I kinda hoped it wouldn’t,” you explained.

Hayley gave you a weak smile, “I know how you feel. But honestly, once you’re over the pain then the feeling of running through the woods is amazing. But um, I’m going to be changing this month so you aren’t stuck with just Jack and Olly.”

“Puh-lease,” you laughed, “they would ditch me within about 20 minutes to have their bloody ‘who's stronger’ competition.”

 **Hope Mikaelson**  
“Hello y/n/n,” Lizzie Saltzman greeted as she swung into the seat beside them.

You smiled and your best friend, “alright Lizzie?”

“Uh huh. Ya know because you love me,” she sang.

You sighed, “yes I will help you with your homework.”

“Love you,” Lizzie laughed.

You pulled out your exercise book, “right so uhm… English or stupid history?”

“It’s not stupid history! It’s the rich history of our ancestors and how we came to be the witches we are now!” Lizzie protested.

You laughed, “I’m sure it is. But last time I looked it was learning a long list of names and dates?”

“Hope! Get over here I need backup!” She yelled across the common room.

Her father yelled at her, “Elizabeth no shouting across rooms!”

“This better be worth getting us in trouble Liz,” Hope greeted.

Lizzie glared at her, “please convince y/n here that witch history is more than names and dates to remember.”

“You’re talking to the only witch at the school that hates the damn subject,” she pointed out.

You laughed, “ha! I told you so!”

Lizzie banged her head against the table, “I hate you both.”

You and Hope laughed before high fiving over Lizzie’s back.


	2. What you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which supernatural creature (or not) you are.  
> Only a short chapter.

Klaus- Vampire

Elijah- Human

Kol- Witch

Marcel- Witch

Vincent- Vampire

Davina- Vampire

Cami- Human ‘in the know’

Rebekah- Vampire

Hayley- Werewolf

Hope- Werewolf (Curse untriggered)


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where/what you do for your first date

**Niklaus Mikaelson**  
After you first met in Mystic Falls it was a few months before you met Klaus again shortly after you had moved to New Orleans. He bumped into you walking around the streets and asked to catch you up on everything. For your first date, Klaus took you to a cafe not far from the compound. He’d originally told you that it was so he could catch you up on what was happening in New Orleans after you’d moved there but you ended up talking very little about business and more about your lives.

 **Elijah Mikaelson**  
After your first meeting at the jazz club, you had seen him a few times around the city and drinking at the club. One day, after a performance, he cornered and asked to take you for a date. Instead of taking you somewhere fancy, Elijah cleared the compound and cooked you dinner. The 2 of you had a candle-lit dinner and talked long into the night about all sorts. You only stopped when Kol came through the courtyard in search of goodness knows what.

 **Kol Mikaelson**  
Sure enough, you text Kaleb when you got home and arranged to meet him for coffee the next morning. You took a walk along the river after getting your coffee and chatted about all sorts.

 **Marcel Gerard**  
All things considered, Marcel kept in touch with you because of Davina to let you know how she was and you grew into a friendship. As part of his ‘job’, Marcel had to attend various functions as a representative of the New Orleans vampires, the latest of which was a ball. He claimed it was ‘sad’ for him to go alone so he had convinced you to go with him. The night was a hit and you had great fun dancing.

 **Vincent Griffith**  
You had met a few times since your original meeting with Vincent and through Freya, you learnt more about the witch. After a reasonably stressful day, he took you for a walk around the city to experience the nightlife because the Mikaelsons rarely let you out of their sight. Everything was so vibrant and you loved it.

 **Davina Claire**  
After your first introduction to Davina, you visited her once a week to bring news of the outside world and things to keep her entertained. Due to Marcel keeping Davina in the loft still, you brought the date to her. The pair of you had a picnic in the attic surrounded by candles including all her favourite food and you introduced her to vodka.

 **Camille O'Connell**  
As a regular at the bar, you and Cami chatted but didn’t know each other very well until the night you got drunk together. After that, you slowly built up a friendship. She asked you out and took you to a small Italian restaurant not too far from Rousseau's. You talked long into the night and shared a few bottles of wine.

 **Rebekah Mikaelson**  
Around 6 months after you met Rebekah in France, Kol called you to New Orleans to help them out. After the crisis had been averted she took you to Rousseau’s to celebrate. You had a drinking competition with Josh behind the bar and lost, much to Rebekah’s amusement when she had to help you to bed.

 **Hayley Marshall**  
As promised, Hayley stayed with you throughout the whole transformation then played tag with you, Oliver and Jackson throughout the woods. One you transformed back the boys left and you 2 stayed by the lake. Hayley cooked on a BBQ for you and the pair of you sat on the end of the jetty with a couple of beers to watch the sunset.

 **Hope Mikaelson**  
When you entered the upper third (13/14) at the Salvatore school you were allowed to go into Mystic Falls at the weekend for a bit of shopping and free time. However, you, Hope, the Saltzman twins and some of your friends had taken to sneaking out during the week to celebrate birthdays. You and Hope decided to go out on a Friday to the grill for a meal.


	4. Best friend/s and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who your friends are / who you are related to.  
> A very short chapter

Klaus Mikaelson: Close friend of the Salvatores

Elijah Mikaelson: Cami’s cousin (Father Kieran’s daughter)

Kol Mikaelson: Davina’s best friend and Sophie’s daughter

Marcel Gerard: Get on very well with Hayley and Rebekah

Vincent Griffith: Mikaelsons adopted you

Davina Claire: Good friends with Josh and Thierry

Cami o’Connell: n/a

Rebekah Mikaelson: Kol’s closest friend

Hayley Marshall: Jackson and Oliver’s best friend

Hope Mikaelson: Lizzie’s best friend


	5. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenes with each character that is kind of linked to the character or the storyline.

**Niklaus Mikaelson**  
It was a cold evening in October and Klaus had dragged you out of the house to see the Halloween parade. He’d convinced you that you hadn’t truly experienced New Orleans until you’d been in one of the parades. You’d layered up and joined him outside Rousseau’s where the festival was just getting started.

“Evening love,” Klaus greeted you with a quick kiss on the cheek.

You smiled, “Evening to you too. Where are we going?”

“Well I figured we could follow the parade then meet up with the others at the compound for a drink,” he suggested.

You nodded, “the others being?”

“‘Lijah, Hayley, Kol, Marcel, Josh and their respective people,” Klaus answered.

“Respective people?” You laughed, “that’s an interesting way of describing their partners. Does that make me your respective person?”

He chuckled, “well I suppose it does. Now, are you ready to be scared by Halloween?”

“Please. I’m a vampire nothing scares me,” you answered.

Klaus rolled his eyes, “try saying that to Kol after he jumps scared you last week.”

“He took me by surprise!” You protested.

He sighed, “sure y/n.”

**Elijah Mikaelson**  
A few months into your relationship, Elijah announced that he was taking you out. You called in your cousin, Cami, for assistance on what to wear. She’d pulled out a mid-thigh dark blue dress with a black lace overlay and a thin belt. Once you’d put the dress on Cami threw a pair of white converse at you before declaring you date-worthy.

You stood nervously outside your apartment building waiting for Elijah.

“Well don’t you look wonderful,” he greeted you.

You smiled and felt your cheeks fill with colour, “you don’t look too bad yourself ‘Lijah.”

“Well then, let’s get going shall we” Elijah offered you his arm.

You looped your arm through his, “are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Now that would ruin the surprise,” he answered brightly.

-/-/-

20 minutes later, the pair of you arrived outside the jazz club. 

“What are we doing here?” You asked.

Elijah smiled, “I thought you might like to be on the other side of the stage for once.”

“Thank you ‘Lijah,” you grinned, “this means a lot.”

He opened the door for you, “well you deserve to have some fun.”

**Kol Mikaelson**  
You had been working with Davina and Rebekah for what felt like forever trying to find a way to bring Kol back from the ancestors. They believed they were close to the answer and had sent you to a small town on the Californian coast to a witch who grew some sort of herb they wanted to complete the spell.

On your way back, nearly an hour away from New Orleans, you received a phone call from Davina.

“What’s up D?” You asked as you flicked the phone onto the car’s Bluetooth speaker.

She answered, “how far away are you?”

“About an hour and I’ve got the weird ju-ju you asked for,” you replied.

Davina continued, “well get here as soon as you can. We’re at St. Annes.”

With that, she hung up and you pushed further down on the accelerator.

-/-/-

You pulled up outside the church and rushed in, “what’s wrong?”

Rebekah turned around from where she sat on one of the pews, “nothing’s wrong.”

“Well, why did you need me here so soon?” You demanded.

She smiled, “we have a surprise for you.”

“What? That the spell is ready to complete? I know that. It’s why you sent me all the way to bloody California,” you responded.

Davina came down the stairs from the attic, “go up and find out for yourself.”

You gave them a strange look before running up the stairs to the attic. When you threw the door open you were greeted by a familiar face. Sat on the bed was the one and only Kol. He was dressed in clothes that you figured were probably Klaus’ and his face lit up when he saw you.

“Hello darling,” he greeted.

You looked at him with a blank stare, “what the hell is going on here?”

“Well, you see Davina did a weird spell which meant she could talk to me and we decided that we wanted to surprise you,” Kol explained, “so we sent you somewhere far enough away that they could do it without you knowing.”

You took another look at him before launching at him and wrapping your arms tightly around him. He snaked his arms around your waist as you buried yourself in his neck, “God I missed you.”

“I missed you too love,” he agreed, “now do I get a kiss?”

You rolled your eyes before responding by pulling him towards you and kissing him.

**Marcel Gerard**  
It had been a tough day. Davina had finally been given over to the harvest ritual and Marcel was finding it hard to deal with. You were both sat in the courtyard where he was nursing a glass of bourbon whilst you sat with your laptop perched on your legs searching through the news to see what the Mikaelsons had been up to. He was glaring at the wall across from him where the Mikaelson emblem was.

Eventually, you put your laptop down and joined him on the sofa and rested your head against his shoulder, “she’ll be back.”

“Will she though? Because you know how the Mikaelsons are with this stuff,” Marcel answered, “they bend every rule in the supernatural rule book.”

You suppressed a laugh, “if that even exists. Everything we do breaks rules.”

“But they dance on the book whilst it’s on fire,” he added.

You nodded, “you’ll get through this Marce. She’ll come back, I know she will. And, when she does, we’ll be here waiting for her with open arms and a decent bed for her to sleep in.”

He sighed and nodded before pulling you in for a hug, “what would I be without you?”

“A witch down,” you suggested.

Marcel laughed before kissing you, “and so much more.”

**Vincent Griffith**  
What with being adopted by the Mikaelsons overprotective siblings/ parents came with the territory. Elijah was like a father to you, Klaus the ‘fun’ uncle who took you out to bars then Rebekah and Kol were your mischievous siblings. But they all agreed on one thing, they could never let you become one of them. Because for all your attitude, you were innocent in comparison to the rest of them. And with that came hardly being allowed out of a Mikaelson’s sight before world war 3 kicks off.

Naturally, that made dating Vincent a struggle because the pair of you never seemed to get any alone time. That was until Vincent planned to sneak you out of the compound. It was a plan the pair of you had concocted over the past week. 

It wasn’t to the extent that your family would be worried, just enough time for you two to actually have a proper date without a Mikaelson over your shoulder. Davina, Hayley and Cami were your ‘accomplices’ in organising the getaway.

At 8:30 pm you snuck out the front gate whilst the girls distracted their men and met Vincent outside the bar.

“Hey there,” you greeted, “hopefully nobody notices until it’s too late to do anything.”

Vincent kissed your cheek, “if the girls have done their job right.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll keep my family properly distracted,” you smirked.

He shoved your shoulder lightly, “I don’t need to hear about the Mikaelsons sex lives.”

“I meant nothing of that sort,” you laughed, “D said something about trying to get them to watch Harry Potter. About time may I add.”

Vincent smiled and offered you his hand, “this way m’lady.”

**Davina Claire**  
It had been a tough few weeks what with Marcel dealing with Klaus, Davina dying for that stupid ritual and Tierry being punished for protecting his girlfriend. New Orleans had certainly been turned upside down- what a time to be a vampire. 

The one good thing to come out of the events was that you had made friends with Josh, a new nightwalker that seemed to have a pretty good idea what was going on and knew your dead girlfriend quite well.

Things were returning back to normal. That was until you got an odd call from Marcel asking you to come to the church out of the blue.

“What is this all about?” You asked as you walked into the church.

Marcel smirked from his place leant against the altar, “go see for yourself.”

You gave him a confused look before heading up to the attic you had come familiar with over the past year. As you entered the room you froze. In front of you was somebody you weren’t sure you’d see again. Davina was by the window looking out to the streets of New Orleans.

“D?” You questioned.

She turned around and smiled, “hey y/n.”

“What’s going on?” You asked.

Davina walked over to you, “I came back. They got rid of the others that were trying to take our place.”

You smiled at her before you closed the gap between you and kissed her for what felt like the first time in months.

**Camille O'Connell**  
New Orleans was dealing with its usual turmoil. A group of out-of-town vampires were causing chaos for the Mikaelsons and Cami had ended up being involved with it all. One of them had kidnapped her to get back at Klaus and after a lot of work, she was back safe in your apartment.

She sat on the sofa with a drink in hand staring blankly at the wall across from her. You didn’t know what to say to her. You were just a human and in this situation, there was little you could do to help except be there for her.

“How are you feeling Cam?” You asked when you sat next to her.

Cami shrugged, “I’m... okay I guess. To be honest, it was all a bit of a blur but it’s over now and we need to look ahead to prepare for whatever they throw at us next.”

“Have you ever considered not getting involved? We’re mortal babe, leave them to fight the life-threatening battles,” you suggested.

She shook her head, “I can’t. That’s not what Keiran would have wanted of us.”

“He’s gone babe,” you said gently.

Cami shook her head, “he might be dead but that doesn’t mean what he stood for is gone. It’s our duty to this city to prevent the supernatural war from having an affect on the humans. That’s what we’ve always done and we have to continue doing it.”

“Okay,” you agreed.

Your girlfriend pulled a face, “just like that?”

“Just like that. You’re right. It’s our job to protect this city. Tomorrow we help the Mikaelsons do just that,” you responded.

Cami smiled, “let’s give that bastard hell for coming here.”

**Rebekah Mikaelson** (apologies for the short one!)  
A couple of months after Kol first called you to New Orleans to help them, he and Rebekah had persuaded you to move to the city of jazz. With the help of your best friend, you were able to acquire an apartment not too far from the compound and most importantly, Rousseau’s.

Once you were officially moved in, Rebekah demanded that she gave you a tour of the city. She told you she would pick you up at 4 pm and give you the complete New Orleans experience.

Sure enough, she showed you all the sights of the city, including those lesser known to the tourists that held supernatural history.

And, as tradition would dictate, you ended up in Rousseau’s. Once again, you ended up in a drinking competition with Josh who was behind the bar and this time you managed to beat him.

**Hayley Marshall**  
After everything with Jackson, the pair of you had somehow made it through. After he had died you had moved in with Hayley to help look after Hope. It was the first time you had met her daughter and you were a little bit nervous, to say the least.

You entered the small apartment across from the compound to greet Hayley in the kitchen.

“Hey Hayley,” you smiled weakly.

She returned your smile, “hey y/n. Hope’s just woken up from a nap so I’ll bring her through.”

“I’ll make coffee if you want?” you offered.

Hayley nodded, “yes please.”

As she went into the bedroom you rooted through the cupboards in search of coffee mugs. You found 2 decorated with the typical New Orleans branding and they made you laugh slightly as you could only imagine Jack had bought them. When the kettle had boiled you poured the water into the mugs and brought them into the living room where Hayley was watching Hope play.

“Thanks,” she smiled.

You grinned back, “how’s she doing?”

“I think she’s a bit confused at the moment but apart from that she’s doing okay,” Hayley answered.

You took a sip of your coffee, “and you? How are you holding up?”

“I’m getting there slowly. It’s still a lot and I’m a bit overwhelmed but at least I’m going through the motions now,” she answered, “what about you y/n? He was your best friend.”

You shrugged, “I’m still processing it if I’m honest. It still doesn’t feel real.”

“We’ll get there slowly,” Hayley said quietly,

**Hope Mikaelson**  
It was the evening of the Salvatore school’s annual Christmas ball. You were in your dorm with Lizzie who was helping you get ready.

“Are you ready for this y/n/n?” Your friend asked.

You shrugged, “I think so?”

“That sounds like a question babe,” Lizzie answered.

You laughed lightly, “I’m ready for going with Hope but not for the actual ball. You know that it isn’t my thing.”

“And that’s why you’ve never gone to one before,” she pointed out.

You rolled your eyes, “I guess I’m just slightly freaking out about screwing up in heels.”

“You will do fine and for what it’s worth Hope won’t be able to take her eyes off you,” Lizzie complimented.

You blushed, “Oh shush you.”

“I pronounce you beautiful and ready to dazzle your girlfriend,” your best friend announced.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. The dress was off the shoulder and burgundy stopping just below your knees.

A few minutes you were waiting nervously outside the hall for your girlfriend to arrive. Sure enough, she came down the stairs and promptly took your breath away. Her dress was midnight blue and swept the stairs as she descended.

“Ho-ly hell Hope,” you commented.

She smiled, “you’re not looking too bad yourself love.”

“Shall we?” You offered her your arm.

Hope smiled and looped her arm through yours.


	6. When you're injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you get injured (however severe) and what happens.

**Niklaus Mikaelson**  
Naturally, being the original hybrid’s girlfriend, you fought alongside the Mikaelson’s whenever you needed to. The current threat in New Orleans was that bloody prophecy and the people it brought with it. Klaus being Klaus had seemingly made it his mission to make an enemy out of them all and with that came them being your enemies.

Currently, you were stood beside Klaus, Elijah and Hayley facing the Strix, the elder’s pretentious sire line. It was very much like a Mexican standoff.

“I don’t see why you’re even trying,” you said lazily, “you can’t kill them.”

Tristan smirked, “but we can kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try old man,” you laughed.

He rolled his eyes, “I have hundreds of years on you. What makes you think I won’t?”

“3 words. Original hybrid boyfriend,” you answered, slowly pronouncing each word.

For Tristan, that was enough and he gave the order to attack. Klaus and Elijah acted as the front line for defence while you and Hayley fought off anyone who got past them. In amidst all the chaos, several stakes were thrown by either side.

Once your small group had managed to get rid of all the opposition, you were able to take a breather. You sat down on the sofa next to Hayley and closed your eyes.

“God I ache,” you groaned.

Klaus looked at you as he cleaned himself off, “love are you okay?”

“I just need to sleep for all eternity,” you answered.

Elijah froze for a minute, “y/n open your eyes for a moment.”

“No ‘Lijah. I just need to sleep,” you mumbled.

Klaus crouched down next to you, “sweetheart you need to open your eyes.”

With great difficulty, you pulled your eyes open to see a wooden stake buried into your shoulder. Your eyes widened, “shoot.”

“This is going to hurt love but it’ll be better in the end,” Klaus whispered.

You nodded and took a deep breath as he eased the wood out of your shoulder.

“You’re okay love, you’re okay,” Klaus whispered as he pulled you into a tight hug.

**Elijah Mikaelson**  
It was a usual quiet day in the compound. You were sat in the courtyard with your laptop atop one of the table working out a new set list for the jazz club. The 2 Mikaelson brothers came rushing into the courtyard with loud voices arguing. 

“Honestly Niklaus I don’t know what you’re so wound up about,” Elijah demanded.

His brother sighed, “because Elijah you ruined the whole thing! I had it perfectly under control!”

“No, you didn’t brother! You were in a murderous rage which never ends well,” he answered.

You stood up from where you were in hopes of trying to calm the brothers as neither of them would dare intentionally harm you.

“Not now y/n! Your boyfriend needs to know when he makes mistakes,” Klaus snapped.

He pushed Elijah against one of the pillars, “you need to learn when to leave me be brother! I don’t always need saving from my own fate.”

“Niklaus you were going to kill innocent people,” Elijah argued.

He pushed his arm tighter against his brother’s neck, “just mind your own bloody business.”

You moved forward to try and get Klaus off of Elijah. In his haste to get you out the way, Klaus swung round and accidentally clocked you across the face. He immediately dropped his brother and they both rushed to your side.

“Y/n I’m so sorry,” Klaus said.

You shook your head, “don’t worry about it, Klaus. But next time, don’t fight.”

“Agreed love. Now let’s get you an ice pack,” Elijah answered as he kissed your forehead gently.

**Kol Mikaelson**  
After 7 years of helping Hayley find cures for the Mikaelsons, they were finally all back. It had been hard but now you were back with Kol and the rest of your family. For once, as well, nothing was going wrong and you were just enjoying yourselves before returning to New Orleans. 

Currently, you were playing with Hope in the woods by the house with Kol whilst the others looked on fondly. 

“I bet you can’t reach the top of the tree darling,” Kol sang teasingly.

You rolled your eyes, “watch me Mikaelson.”

“Be careful. You aren’t immortal,” he said as he watched you jump from each branch.

You smiled at him, “you worry too much Kol.”

Hope giggled, “yeah Uncle Kol.”

You reached the top of the tree and settled on the top branch, “told you I could do it.”

The branch swayed with the wind under your weight as you adjusted yourself.

Kol rolled his eyes, “alright love. Now please get down before you fall.”

“I will do no such thing! I’m capable of this Kol,” you announced.

He sighed, “fine but that looks like it will break.”

Sure enough, a few minutes later the branch you were sat on snapped and you fell. Within a matter of seconds, you should have hit the floor but you didn’t. Instead, Kol had caught you.

“Honestly darling,” he tutted, “you should take my advice more often.”

You rolled your eyes, “fine.”

**Marcel Gerard**  
He’d been against you helping Freya stop Dahlia but she threatened your home, your family and you weren’t going to let her take it easy. Eventually Marcel had let you go to help them.

You were with Freya in the attic doing a complicated spell to try and locate Dahlia within the city, something which was proving difficult. It was taking a lot of energy and both of you were exhausted. 

Eventually, you were able to pinpoint her location. As soon as you were finished you collapsed onto the floor and blacked out.

-/-/-

When you woke up you were somewhere you didn’t recognise. You tried to sit up but as soon as you did Marcel had rushed to your side.

“Hey take it easy. That took a lot out of you,” he said gently.

You looked around and realised you were in the Mikaelson compound, “what happened?”

“When you finished the spell you fainted from exhaustion and Freya brought you back here,” Marcel answered, “you’ve been out for a couple of days.”

“And Dahlia?”You asked.

He smiled, “gone as far as we can tell.”

“Good.”

**Vincent Griffith**  
As a Mikaelson, injuries came with the territory. Elijah never wanted you to get involved in the danger but you were determined to help in the fight. 

This time the fight involved protecting the crescent wolves in the bayou. Hayley had come across a vicious group of werewolves on the border and it seemed as if they were preparing to attack the next full moon. So, being the Mikaelsons, you had gone to help. 

The plan was simple. You and Rebekah were to stay with the wolves considering your family wanted you as far away from the main battle as possible. Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were going to tackle the rogue pack with Jackson. 

“Why do they do this?” You complained.

Rebekah looked up from her phone, “because they care about you y/n.”

“But I’m immortal.”

She sighed, “but you can die. They can’t”

“Hayley can. Jack can,” you pointed out.

“They won’t die from a werewolf bite like you would.”

You looked at her, “they need to stop protecting me so much.”

“We all protect you y/n. It’s our job,” Rebekah pointed out as a crash came from outside the cabin, “there’s our cue.”

You rushed outside, fangs ready, to fight the werewolves. The pair of you successfully fought off the remaining wolves with only a few injuries and were just finishing up as the others returned.

“We need to get you home now y/n,” Klaus said hurriedly.

You gave your uncle a strange look, “why?”

“Look at your arm,” Hayley answered softly.

You glanced at your right arm to see an ugly werewolf bite, “shoot.”

“I’ll give you my blood now,” Klaus hastily said, “but you’ll need to rest.”

-/-/-

The next day you woke up back in your bed to sunlight in your eyes. You looked around to see Vincent dozing in your chair.

“Vince?” You whispered quietly.

He woke up quickly, “hey y/n/n. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been dragged through hell,” you answered groggily.

**Davina Claire**  
Everything was getting too much. The Mikaelsons were always up to something and this time, again, Davina was in the middle of it all. Realistically, she was dead but she was still there in physical form and you could still talk to her. 

You’d spent every possible moment with her, just trying to remember everything about her. That was until Freya had messed everything up, and in your desperate attempt to help you’d been pushed into a wall. Hard. To the point, you’d been knocked out trying to save your (already dead) girlfriend’s life.

-/-/-

When you eventually woke up, it was cold- even for a vampire. You forced your eyes open and realised you were in Marcel’s loft. 

“Hey you’re finally awake,” Josh greeted from the side of the bed.

You weakly smiled, “I feel like hell. Davina?”

“No. I’m so sorry y/n but she’s gone,” he whispered.

You felt your eyes fill with tears, “what am I going to do?”

“We’ll get through it. We always do,” he pulled you tightly in for a hug.

**Camille O'Connell**  
“Oh my god,” you complained as you flopped onto one of the barstools.

Cami looked up from cleaning the bar, “what’s happened now?”

“Work sucked,” you complained.

She laughed, “in need of alcohol.”

“Oh god yes. Shots, preferably multiple,” you answered.

“Coming right up.”

-/-/-

Several hours later you were slouched over the bar, completely wasted.

“Come on y/n/n. Let’s get you home and in bed,” Cami said quietly.

You moved slightly, “don’t you have to finish work?”

“Shift’s over,” she answered.

The pair of you slowly moved towards your apartment. Cami helped you through the door and eased you into bed.

“Night y/n, love you.”

-/-/-

You woke up the next morning with what felt like a head of lead. 

“Morning babe,” Cami greeted cheerfully.

You groaned, “must you be so loud?”

“You’re the one with a raging hangover. Drink this and you should feel better.

**Rebekah Mikaelson**  
Ever since Kol had come back, he hadn’t stopped arguing with Klaus and frankly it was getting out of hand. 

Rebekah was sat beside you in the library scrolling through her Instagram while you were reading quietly. For once the compound was quiet with Hope asleep and Hayley was out getting some time away from her daughter. The quiet was welcomed.

However, of course, it didn’t last long. Arguing broke out in the courtyard and you sighed.

Rebekah pushed her head against your shoulder, “I guess we should go and sort them out.”

“I suppose so,” you groaned as you put your book down and headed to the courtyard.

As predicted, Kol and Klaus were shouting at each other from across the table about goodness knows what.

“Tone down the masculinity boys,” you yelled from the balcony.

Klaus glared at you, “not now y/n. Kol’s able to defend himself.”

In response you jumped down and landed between them, “that’s not what I’m bothered about. It was nice and quiet before you idiots showed up. And your daughter is asleep so keep it down!”

“Sorry love but this arsehole,” Kol waved aggressively at his brother, “is being unreasonable.”

Klaus scoffed, “oh brother. It is not me who’s unreasonable.”

“Well sort your differences out quietly!” You demanded.

As you turned to leave them to it you heard something being thrown through the air. Before you had time to respond, it lodged through your middle.

“What the hell?” You yelled. “That was not what I meant Kol.”

Your best friend rushed to your side, “y/n I’m so sorry.”

“Apologise by taking this damn thing out and getting me a bottle of bourbon.”

**Hayley Marshall**  
Full moons were always tough to deal with. There was always injuries involved and sometimes somebody got seriously hurt but it wasn’t very often that happened. Most of the injuries were obtained from play fighting which was to be expected.

But this month it was your turn to be badly hurt. The south part of the woods was sometimes filled with traps by hunters but it was usually checked out beforehand to ensure it was safe. However this month someone had missed out this time. That mistake had cost you. One of the traps had caught your leg pushing nearly straight through the bone. Hayley and Jackson had found you not long before dawn and brought you back to the lake house to rest and recover.

“How are you feeling?” Hayley asked, “you look like death.”

You took a half-hearted swipe at her, “not the way you charm your girlfriend Hayls.”

She laughed, “Oh come on y/n. You know I’m right.”

“Come off it. I broke my leg. I didn’t nearly die,” you pointed out.

Hayley sighed, “but you might have if we hadn’t found you early enough.”

“Stop worrying Hayley. I can look after myself,” you said.

She smiled, “I know but I’m still allowed to worry about you, that is my job after all.”

**Hope Mikaelson**  
Going to a school full of supernatural creatures meant there was bound to be some fights in the hallways between various species (and occasionally between werewolves). The most common occurrence was between vampires and werewolves.

“Watch where you’re going tribrid freak.” One of the vampires barged into your girlfriend.

You spun around, “want to say that again? Fair warning if you do I’ll rearrange your face.”

“Hey, hey y/n you don’t need to do this. I can look after myself,” Hope tried to prevent you.

The vampire girl chuckled, “go on doggy. Go back when you’re called.”

“That’s it,” you muttered before lunging at the chick.

Of course, going up against a vampire, you stood no chance and she swung you into the corridor wall. You collapsed onto the floor and felt your wrist was not quite how it should be.  
Hope rushed to your side, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine Hope, just think my wrist is broken,” you responded as she helped you up.

Your girlfriend sighed, “honestly one of these days you are going to get yourself protecting me.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” you answered.

Hope gave you a light shove, “I think being a tribrid freak will help me out.”


	7. When they're jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they react when they see someone else trying to flirt with you.

**Niklaus Mikaelson**  
Anyone who knows of Klaus tends to keep their distance from you in fear of what the original hybrid would do if they were found anywhere near his girl. But for those blissfully unaware of his ‘reputation’ that did choose to approach you, they were quickly compelled by yourself to ‘stay far far away before my rather violent boyfriend decides to remove your heart from your body’. That usually does the trick.

 **Elijah Mikaelson**  
He isn’t normally the jealous type. But every so often someone will get under his skin and he deals with it in a very Elijah way. The warning to ‘back off’ is when the suit jacket comes off and the shirt sleeves get rolled up. After that, it’s either get out of there or potentially get your head ripped off. But, as I say, that doesn’t happen very often.

 **Kol Mikaelson**  
Out of any of the Mikaelsons, Kol is the most protective (except maybe Klaus). At Rousseau's, if anyone even looks at you that he doesn’t know he is straight over to you to drag you back to the corner table. His siblings always find it quite amusing how protective he gets over his little witch, especially since they knew how in love with him you were.

 **Marcel Gerard**  
He doesn’t tend to get particularly jealous when random people but he did when it came to Niklaus Mikaelson. Despite the 2 of them getting on now he still thought that Klaus had a thing for you (which he most certainly wasn’t because of how smitten he was with Cami) and hated whenever you 2 were talking alone. If you and Klaus were ever alone, normally discussing Hope, Marcel would go out of his way to interrupt it.

 **Vincent Griffith**  
Whenever Vincent gets a bit jealous of somebody talking to you, they are suddenly tongue-tied (literally). It was always amusing to see their confusion as they tried to speak but no words came out. At least he wasn’t quite as overprotective as your family, especially Klaus who hardly let you out of his sight.

 **Davina Claire**  
After everything that has happened with the 2 of you, it was only natural that Davina was a bit jealous of anyone who dared even look in your direction. The most often occurs when you, Davina, Josh and Aiden were hanging out at the jazz club. Whenever you went to the bar to get drinks (being a vampire that looks underage has its perks) she was always watching carefully for anyone that looked your way.

 **Camille O'Connell**  
Cami wasn’t a very jealous person, she trusted you to not fall into anything. Besides, with the number of supernatural species in New Orleans, it isn’t like she could do a great deal. Although if anyone was ever making her worried she would call Klaus in to do some… ‘gentle persuasion’ (don’t worry, nobody dies. This time.”

 **Rebekah Mikaelson**  
Just like all of her siblings, Rebekah was the jealous type. A thousand years of living on the run and always looking over her shoulder had made her paranoid. Whenever she was jealous, however, she never brought into question you. She had complete trust in you, it was the suitors she took issue with. Instead, Rebekah would stew quietly in the corner and complain to whichever brother was available about how she was the only one who was good enough for you.

 **Hayley Marshall**  
Having spent the better part of her life with no one to call family, Hayley was a tad protective of you. The wolf often showed whenever she saw someone flirting with you. Hayley would come up behind you, place her head on your shoulder and give a low growl from the back of her throat. Whoever was coming on to you usually got the hint that you were spoken for and left you alone.

 **Hope Mikaelson**  
If Hope was ever jealous of someone trying to get your attention, she would casually mention in a conversation who her family was and how easy it would be to remove their head or separate them from their heart. And if they didn’t run then, well I guess they had it coming.


End file.
